


This Torn Up Town

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [53]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he could trust anything that comes out of Doris’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Torn Up Town

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words's Word of the Day:** Hugger-Mugger
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 3  & 4  
>  **Title:** Lorde's _Royals_

He wishes he could trust anything that comes out of Doris’s mouth, but she proves time and time again that whatever she’s hiding, and endlessly lying about, she isn’t giving it up.

Keeps it like a box on Steve’s dining room table. That was hers. Originally.

In the way, with thick sides, too heavy to move, but impenetrable at the same time.

Keeps it where he can see it, but never touch it. Never open it. Enlisting both his nemesis and his last life long friend into help her keep them from him. Stripping him down with  nothing in return.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Hugger-mugger**   _(noun, adjective, verb)  
>  hug·ger-mug·ger [huhg-er-muhg-er]_
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. disorder or confusion; muddle.  
> 2\. secrecy; reticence:  _Why is there such hugger-mugger about the scheme?_
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  3\. secret or clandestine.  
> 4\. disorderly or confused.
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  5\. to keep secret or concealed; hush up.
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_**  
>  6\. to act secretly.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1520–30; earlier hucker-mucker, rhyming compound based on mucker, Middle English mokeren to hoard 


End file.
